German Published Patent Application No. 197 05 865 describes a method in which the internal combustion engine, during the starting operation, is dragged up to a predetermined, increased speed, and the injection of fuel takes place with a predetermined delay after the activation of the ignition.
The use of starter-generator combinations to start internal combustion engines is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 197 05 610, and with these combinations it is in principle possible to use both belt-driven and what are referred to as integrated starter-generator combinations.
Particularly in modern internal combustion engines, starting aids of this type, in particular the belt-driven starter-generator combinations, are often unable to apply the required driving moment to start the internal combustion engine, the reasons for this being both the higher compression work required to achieve this moment and the in some cases insufficient current intensity of the generators.
Additional control elements in an induction line leading to the internal combustion engine are described in German Published Patent Application No. 37 37 824, German Published Patent Application No. 41 41 482 and German Published Patent Application No. 199 08 435. These publications also describe, inter alia, methods for operating these internal combustion engines.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for making it easier to start an internal combustion engine in which reliable and in particular rapid starting of the internal combustion engine may be achieved by a simple arrangement.